


The Galra Game [Klance]

by Wot_In_Quiznack



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action, Elimination, F/M, Games, M/M, Suspense, Tension, life or death, utopian society
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-10-25 09:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10761612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wot_In_Quiznack/pseuds/Wot_In_Quiznack
Summary: " The Galra Game" is a year long physical and mental tournament that is required for all planets of all stellar divisions to take. Players are chosen at random in select locations pertaining to that galaxy's ranks and are put through a series of tests and competitions used to measure stamina, intellect, and physicality skill.Each division must contribute 5 players to take part in the tournament, and each player selected is pulled from that division's list of highest skilled fighters and thinkers. Training for this tournament is a necessity, although training courses may vary.During this evaluation, players are to choose a partner to compete with during the course of the year. These partnerships are marked by pacts connecting the competitor to their companion that is genuinely unique only to them. These pacts are to be made in the first 10 doboshes of the testing course and all those who are not quick enough to succeed in doing so face automatic deletion.Tests are to cease as soon as two players are left, in which the final round of the game shall commence and an Universal Champion is to be selected.May your ability outwit that of the Galran Soldier.May Luck be on your side.Vrepit Sa.





	1. Selection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was inspired by many different Utopian books and stories, including the most obvious, Suzanne Collins' The Hunger Games, and James Dashner's The Maze Runner.  
> No copyright infringement is intended to any work, book, video game, etc. I just thought that this would have been an interesting AU to write about, and hopefully you all believe the same thing.  
> Voltron Legendary Defender is owned by Netflix and/or DreamWorks and all characters and races included belong to them. I own nothing but my writing.  
> Enjoy!

_"_ **_The Galra Game"_ ** _is a year long physical and mental tournament that is required for all planets of all stellar divisions to take. Players are chosen at random in select locations pertaining to that galaxy's ranks and are put through a series of tests and competitions used to measure stamina, intellect, and physicality skill._

_Each division must contribute 5 players to take part in the tournament, and each player selected is pulled from that division's list of highest skilled fighters and thinkers. Training for this tournament is a necessity, although training courses may vary._

_Every other year the draft begins during an induction ceremony with the entire community present. 5 individuals are to be called forward and are not permitted to backing out once drafted. However, it is acceptable to send a replacement if the competitor is ill, mentally unstable, etc. If the candidate drafted retaliates and resists coming forward, automatic deletion is to be issued and another selected in their place._

_Each candidate is allowed to bring 5 belongings from their homeland if at all necessary. However, restrictions do apply: No metal, Cannot exceed the size of a Galran Soldier's hand (7.4 inches in length, 4.3 inches in width), No sharp edges and potential outside weapons. Objects carried in with each player must go through and pass initial Galran Inspection. Objects that fail the inspection are to immediately confiscated._

_Following the draft ceremony, the competitors are given 24 hours to gather their things before being removed from their homes by Galran Troops. From there they are brought to the Galran Gladiator's Arena, where they are to be ranked compared to their homeland competitors. Testing begins the following week, subsequent to an overall evaluation of mental and physical health._

_During this evaluation, players are to choose a partner to compete with during the course of the year. These partnerships are marked by pacts connecting the competitor to their companion that is genuinely_ _unique only to them. These pacts are to be made in the first 10 doboshes of the testing course and all those who are not quick enough to succeed in doing so face automatic deletion._

_The series of tests and stages are then determined and distributed by members of Galran Military and Governmental Agencies. No hints or allusions as to how to solve and get through a level are to be distributed unless removal and deletion of rank is desired._

_All tests, riddles, levels, and stages are to be carefully monitored by Galran spectators who shall keep an extremely close eye upon all players. Any contact with and involving those selected for the tests are to be automatically removed upon discovery. During these tests, any and all methods of passing, if rational, are accepted by the peers. Tests are to cease as soon as two players are left, in which the final round of the game shall commence and an Universal Champion is to be selected._

_Thank you for taking part in your sector's selection of players, and may your ability outwit that of the Galran Soldier._

_May Luck be on your side._

**_Vrepit Sa._ **

_~~~~~~~~_

The Milky Way was a relatively quiet part of System X-9-Y. Most planets within were empty and largely void of life. Since Zarkon had found and overtaken the barren system, he'd been planning on colonizing the sector. Even if it had never happened. Yet. The only planet that had already been colonized and was willing to put up a fight against Zarkon's forces was Earth.

But even they had to admit defeat in the end, giving into his ruthless domination. Ever since, life had continued...or what was left of it. The hundreds of continents that covered the planet was replaced with large Districts labeled as a Certain 6-digit number. All governmental systems were eradicated and a single global Galran government was reestablished in their places. This agency was what initially selects the players of The Galra Game...but the tradition of the training and all didn't begin until they made the planet fit for the competition.

This was done through a "Universal Washing" of the nations and the population. The agency sent soldiers out to all the Sectors and put all the peoples through a simultaneous physical and mental test to pinpoint all the ones that had to be eradicated due to not being able to meet the strength and mental capabilities to compete successfully in The Games. This caused the Earth's population to diminish greatly, becoming a mere 20% of what it had been, now all the nations having been relocated to be closer together and easier to control.

Now, there were only 3 districts, making it extremely easy to select players. But that didn't help the constant fear that the remaining people of Earth felt under Galran Control.

And that fear couldn't have been any greater than what it had been on Keith Kogane's most recent Draft, where life had been thrown to an immediate halt, and all people from all Districts were gathered into a single dome spanning hundreds of feet in area to hold the small population that had survived the harsh conditions placed onto them by their relatively new Galran Government.

Keith had been standing shoulder to shoulder with the people of a crowd who had surrounded a platform in front of them, where a frightening looking Galran Officer had been lecturing and explaining the draft process, halfheartedly thanking them for joining him and the many other soldiers that silently stood in uniform vigil. They had blockaded all entrances to the building to keep anyone from leaving, and any individual who tried to force their way past would get punished.

No one knew what the punishment was, but no one wanted to find out either.

The Chief Officer paced the platform before them, another following close behind. A secretary or assistant of sorts. He did nothing but glare at those who had made any eye contact with him. The overwhelming fear was the only thing that kept anyone from moving in their spots or looking away.

Keith's eyes began to scan the crowd in the cramped area. There was hardly any room left for standing let alone sitting, and all people present were to remain silent and attentive at all times. He took notice of the parents who stood protectively over their children. The siblings who clutched desperately onto each other, dreading that they could be picked to go through the games.

His eyes fell onto a fairly large family who had been packed close together. Towards the front stood a young man about Keith's age, who had his feet placed firmly in the ground with his eyes fixed toward the platform. It was apparent that he was working to ignore the tension around him. A woman who Keith could only assume to be his mother held his hand tightly, hugging another small child in her other arm. 

Not long after did he take notice of a smaller family. A middle aged mother and father stood behind their seemingly only child, a little girl with rounded glasses across the bridge of her nose. They were old, as made obvious from the dirty blotches on the lenses and the taped temples. Just like all the others around her, her clothing was raggedy and grimy from hard work and training, the same courses that everyone had to go through prior to this selection.

Strangers and friends could feel the tension of their peers, and the long speech that had been happening only stretched their patience and alarm. Keith didn't pay as much attention as the guards expected him to. He had trained himself to tune out certain things and focus on others. 

And he knew that for his own good, he was going to have to tune this drafting thing out. Maybe if he didn't pay attention, they would skip right over him.

Finally, the officer decided to bring his speech to a close, mainly because even his soldiers had began to show signs of impatience. His eyes began to glimmer with a menacing sense of excitement to see who would have to rip into their own peers and friends. His eyes scanned the crowd and he suddenly went silent. The lack of dialogue sent the gathered crowd into a moment of slight terror as they waited for him to get on with the most dreaded part of their meeting.

"...But we're all here for a certain reason." A smirk became scrawled across his face as he was presented with a large envelope by an adviser that had been following him about the stage as he spoke to the people, "It's that time again, my friends. It's time to see who of us are deemed fit for the ultimate test. It's time to see who'll live to tell the tale of greatest fight for life and who'll die trying."

Keith heard a soft cry from the direction of the larger family he had noticed. A child had found the stress too much and had buried his face into the mother's bosom, hugging her tightly. She shushed him lovingly and quietly. They couldn't say a word, and she didn't want to have to give up a child to this dreaded test. Several guards nearby jerked their gazes in their direction, looking closely at everyone gathered to see who was going to step out of line.

A light murmur rose from around Keith, but miraculously went unnoticed by any of the Galrans present. It died down almost as quickly as it had begun, for the Chief's Assistant had brought out an envelope. The atmosphere in the room cooled almost entirely. The already motionless silence stilled itself even more. Every person present held their breath as the Chief took it from his companion. 

He paused, noticing the frightened quietude. A smirk grew onto his face and he slowly opened it as though to taunt them. Keith looked around. The guards held their weapons at the ready now, expecting anyone to resist their draft...if they were to be called forward.

"These players have been chosen by the Sector Board of System X-9-Y." He claimed as though it had been carefully rehearsed many times before then.

The Chief gave one last look about the crowd before finally looking down onto the note.

"...Shirogane Takashi." 

A shuffle of armor and several surprised cries from different people was what came next. Keith turned and watched as a man was nearly dragged onto the platform. The guards handled him roughly, shoving people out of their way. He obediently followed, but he couldn't hide the apparent bewilderment on his face. He held his tongue of any and all protests, not wanting to be deleted before he even began the test. 

The Chief looked back at him. They locked eyes for a moment, but the Chief said nothing and turned right back toward the audience.

He glanced back down at the paper, reading the next name that was crossed on the list.

"Hunk Garrett." 

The same happened this time, only he had let out a frightened cry when the guards grabbed him the way they did Shirogane. The young man was of a darker skin tone and seemed a bit larger than most would have been at around that time. He stood beside Shirogane, a hulk compared to the others on the platform with him. He folded his hands in front of him, trembling. He was obviously horrified. 

The Chief scoffed when he noticed Hunk's shaking. He turned around and rolled his eyes before calling the third name. This one seemed to catch his attention specifically.

"Oh? Pidge Gunderson?"

A slight squeak was heard as what seemed to be a little girl was harshly forced up to the platform. She was pulled forcibly from her parents' arms and shoved through the closely packed area, receiving grunts from other people that she had made contact with. She stood on the other side of Hunk. She tried to mask her fear with determination and fury, but the Chief only laughed.

"Another Gunderson, huh?" He muttered, "...let's hope you fair better than your brother. You hear little slave?"

Pidge shot him another glare, clenching her hands into fists. If she hadn't known better, Keith was pretty sure that Pidge would have snapped right back at him.

The Chief turned his back on them again. He didn't give the little girl a second thought before calling the second to last name.

"Keith Kogane?"

Keith's eyes widened. Before he could react, he felt giant clawed hands wrapped around his arms. He was yanked out of his place and lugged to the stage up front to join the others who had been drafted. He let out a slight growl when he'd knock into someone on the other side of him as he was led to the platform. 

They put him in his place and let him go, having left behind deep claw marks and scratches wherever they had placed their hands. He glared slightly, more agitated than fearful. He couldn't say that he wasn't afraid. He was. But he learned that showing it only gave his opponents the upper hand. And he was never going to give these guards the upper hand.

The Chief didn't even bother to look back at Keith. Keith didn't care. He scanned the crowd again and his eyes fell upon the same large family that had been huddle together earlier. The young man standing at attention hadn't moved. His mother still held his hand and the children still silently searched for some refuge to take during the moments that felt like hours that continued to pass.

"And Lance Mcclain."

The mother let out a cry and was forced back, his hand finally slipping from hers. He reached back for her out of surprise, but urged her to remain quiet. His father who had been standing beside his wife shushed the children who had begun to cry. Keith assumed them to be Lance's siblings and relatives. 

Fear shone in his eyes as he neared the front. The Chief folded the letter again and watched him come forward. His lips curled into a menacing grin. Keith locked eyes with Lance as he met his side. Lance said nothing, but it was apparent that he was internally pleading for someone to go in his place. 

"Districts Jay, Kia, and Gore!" The Chief finally exclaimed, "I present to you the next representatives of your System in the Galra Games! Players, you have 24 hours. On behalf of the Sector Board and the rest of the inhabitants of System X-9-Y, I wish you luck!"

This was answered with halfhearted applause. People clapped because they had to. Lance's mother was to busy hugging a small child to applaud. Another woman who Keith assumed to be Pidge's mother seeked solace in her middle aged husband. Keith continued in silence, trying to remain as calm and collected as he could. None of the other players made a sound. The steady applause sounded around them like some dull sound effect left on repeat.

"May your Ability Outwit that of the Galran Soldier and May Luck be on Your Side!" The Chief chanted once more, "Vrepit Sa!"

The audience repeated the salute. Their faces remained dull and empty. They were hopeless and silent, having given up ever seeing any of players they had ever had. There was no faith in the concept of their System ever coming to rise victorious over their competitors.

After all, who'd believe in a bunch of weaklings who barely live above the poverty line?


	2. Pact

It didn't take long for the people to disperse from the hall they were all gathered in. It was apparent that most who were present just wanted to dodge being drafted. Keith couldn't blame them, either. If he had the chance, he would have probably thrown someone else under the bus in his place.

Keith sighed to himself as he was dismissed from the platform he had stood on. The other four individuals who stood with him were itching to disperse, although some were able to hide it better than others. The big one in a faded yellow t-shirt and khaki shorts looked like he really wanted to cry.

The young man who seemed older than all of them seemed to have already swallowed his natural fears. His posture was one not to be reckoned with. It was strong and willing. Impressive, staring great odds head on.

Keith didn't acknowledge it, but part of him hoped he seemed the same way.

Keith didn't pay much attention to the short girl with glasses or to the lanky boy beside him. He didn't have enough time to. Before he knew it, the Chief had come forward again and had given them all a briefing on the regulations they had to follow in terms of objects they could bring. They had been the same as they always had been.

No more than 5 belongings are to be brought with you to the gladiator arena.

No metal.

No bigger than the average Galran hand.

No sharp edges or potential weapons.

The Chief had paced back and forth until the entire audience that had once been there had disappeared. Even that large family from before had been forcibly removed with everyone else. Keith had heard the mother's protests, begging to be put in her son's place. But that didn't seem to change a thing. 

"Your son has already been drafted." The harsh soldier had told her, threatening to beat the woman, "Hold your tongue before I forcibly remove it."

Lance's eyes had widened when he heard this comment. He was ready to jump forward if they touched his mother. Keith looked back at him, not letting himself admit to the impressed feelings he had inside. Luckily, no one had been hurt. But if she could, Keith knew that Lance's mother would have slugged it out right there for her son. 

It must have been nice to have a family.

The following 24 hours passed by as some sort of blur. Anywhere Keith went, people watched him apologetically. Almost as though they felt sorry for him. People seemed to avoid him at all costs, almost as though they were all convinced that being drafted was contagious. As though if you made any physical contact with a player, you were probably to find yourself drafted the next time selection rolled around.

It didn't seem to bother Keith at all. He made his way home normally. Quiet and reserved. He didn't say much to anyone. No one said much to him. As soon as he made it home, it was already sunset. 2 of the 24 hours had passed and time was quickly slipping away. 

If he wanted to have a chance in the games, he had to start planning what 5 objects he was going to bring. 

So he got to work.

~~~~~~~~

Sooner than he knew it, someone had begun pounding harshly on his door, demanding him to come forward. The loud banging had sent chills up his spine and he quickly grabbed the bag he had set aside holding what belongings he had wanted to bring along with him. 

"Keith Kogan of Sector Kia, System X-9-Y, we are here to reprimand you." The soldier at the head commanded from the other side of the door, holding his gun at the ready as did the others with him, "Show any resistance and we will be forced to invade and delete you."

Keith opened the door, his bag having been slung over his shoulder. Before he was able to say anything, his bag was ripped from his arms and tossed aside, where one of the soldiers picked it up. Keith let out a pained grunt when he was forced to turn around. His arms were handcuffed behind his back and in a swift movement, he found himself in the back of a large shuttle. 

The door closed and engulfed him in darkness. He could hear sniffles of fear and murmuring from other players that had been forced forward. He looked up, making out very faint figures in the darkness of the uncomfortable vehicle. 

He made out the shapes of Shiro, Pidge, Hunk, and Lance. All of the other players from Earth. They were all there. And they all seemed to have been having a conversation. Probably to distract themselves from the tension and fear that only grew stronger.

"How much more time do you think we have until the we reach the Gladiator Arena?" A nervous Hunk had looked at Shiro, who sat in the middle of them on the solid bench across from Keith.

"...not enough..." He heard Lance mutter, obviously frightened.

"Alright, I know we don't have much of a chance." Shiro sighed, having also heard the comment from the boy, "But we shouldn't let that stop us from trying to leave a mark. Our planet is counting on us to win this. It won't be easy, but it's possible."

"But there can only be one champion, what if it eventually comes down to two of us??" Pidge piped up, obviously trying to make sense of everything in her frazzled mind, "What will we do? Do we have to kill the other? Is it even up to us? Is it up to them?"

"Breathe." Shiro looked at her, "We need to take this one task at a time. As soon as we get to the Arena, we'll have to focus on that test. I hear it's different every year, but I could be wrong."

"...This is so nerve-wracking..." Hunk muttered again, letting out a shaking breath.

Keith shifted in his seat, crossing his arms across his chest. His movement had been noticed by Lance, who looked up. He motioned toward him.

"Looks like the gang's all here." He pointed to Keith.

Pidge, Hunk, and Shiro looked up, taking a few moments to find his figure and see what Lance had been able to see.

"Keith...Kogane, right?" Shiro's strong and sure voice drifted across the small, enclosed area.

Keith breathed, compelled to reply to Shiro's inquiry. 

"Yeah. You're Shiro, right?" He nodded briefly.

Shiro did the same, visibly trying to remain as calm and collected as he could. He opened his mouth again to say something, but he was interrupted when an abrupt stop of the vehicle threw everyone forward at once. Keith collided into Lance. He groaned as he stood up again, trying to soothe a bump on his head. Lance looked up, locking eyes with him.

"..You okay?" He pulled himself onto his feet again, leaning on the wall to steady himself. His voice was quiet. It was no louder than the fearful murmurs of the other players in the small enclosed area.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Keith looked at his hand before letting it fall to his side again, "What about you?"

Lance brushed himself off, but not after giving Keith a simple nod. The dimmed lights in the already dark area suddenly turned off, engulfing the entire group of peoples and alien races in complete darkness. They heard loud noises outside. Bangs of weapons against metal vibrated the walls around them. Harsh, muffled exchanges of foreign words sent chills up each and every spine. No one moved a muscle.

It was almost as though time had slowed down. They heard the footsteps of the soldiers outside. They heard the gears rotating as the door fell open and bright lights burst into the mechanical coach. Soft cries could be heard from the temporarily blinded creatures inside. This was interrupted when several bulky, towering figures stormed the coach, roughly forcing each of them to exit. In the chaos, Keith had lost sight of Shiro, Lance, Hunk, and Pidge. 

The soldiers gripped his arms tightly and shoved him forward, taunting and mocking him and so many others as they made their way to the gladiator arena. Keith could hear each and every insult, and had he not been in the right state of mind, he would have let a punch fly square into the jaw of one of their jaws. Their sharp nails dug into his skin and even deeper so with every motion. Their grip discouraged any hope one would have in trying to yank away from them without at least getting a good chunk of flesh ripped off of your limb. 

The soldiers escorted him into another small room. It was dark, tightly spaced, and claustrophobic, allowing very little room for movement. A pair of long doors stood mere inches from his chest. They were tight together, and Keith couldn't see anything from the other side. He heard the collective ambiance of a crowd on the other side. Spectators of the Galran race present to watch the downfall of each player in the games and certain to witness the rise of a bloodthirsty champion. 

That was all the games were about, right?

Doors behind Keith had slowly closed with a loud _'woosh'_. They mirrored the same position and tightness as the doors in front of him. A soldier was positioned right on the other side at attention. He was ready to shoot had Keith tried to leave through the back. Keith remained still and silent, waiting for the doors to open. The arena was right on the other side. Keith felt his heart in his throat as a voice sounded over loudspeakers above the noise.

He heard the announcer welcome them to the games, reciting well rehearsed lines explaining the significance and importance of the games. Keith rolled his eyes, somehow unable to block the announcement out of his mind. They tried to justify the need to kill all those inferior to their race, and the euphonious crowd bought every last bit of it. They wanted to watch the process of deletion. They wanted to see death and blood spill on their sands.

It was seemingly natural and even empowering to them.

Without warning, the doors swung open and Keith stumbled forward. He stood on a balcony that lined the circular arena. He looked around. Players of all different worlds and universes that he had never seen before stood in front of dozens of other pairs of doors. Soldiers continued to stalk about the levels, giving any player who locked eyes with them menacing glares and low growls. The crowd delightedly cheered upon seeing them present. It meant that the games were to begin. Very soon.

A larger pair of imperial doors swung open on a balcony only a level above where Keith stood. They parted with a loud bang and a crack as they were set in place. Three figures entered the arena overlooking the crowd and the players gathered to take part in the tournament. 

One was a cloaked woman. Her eyes were mere golden orbs that shone from under the shadow of her hood. She had a menacing scowl etched onto her face that was apparent even from where Keith stood. Another was a tall Galran Military Chief. His ears twitched every moment or so, but that was probably just because of the internal excitement surrounding the demise of so many players that was to take place soon. One arm was as normal a furry limb as most others, save for the amputations of several select Galran militants. The other however, was two times its size in length and width. It was held together with bright purple lasers and headed by a giant claw. 

In between the two of them stood only who Keith could assume as being Lord Zarkon himself. His velvet cape flowed behind him as he placed himself onto his throne to hundreds of cheers from his subjects beneath him. His assistants moved along with him, positioning themselves on either side of his throne. The cheers continued until the Chief beat his giant claw on the ground loudly enough to let the sound echo over all of them.

The crowd was silenced almost instantly. He smirked with approval.

"Hush, spectators. We know you're excited." He growled at the players who stared up at him, mortified, "Players, I am Commander Sendak. I will be overseeing the games and watching every single thing you do. Do not think you can fool me easily because I've dealt with many escapees and I can delete you in a moment. My Soldiers selected to keep you in check are specially trained to quickly issue deletion as soon as you step out of line."

Keith turned his head and locked eyes with a guard who had stood in position once Sendak had begun to speak. He received a low, deep mutter, almost like a grunt. Keith turned back, his eyes rising back to The Commander. Sendak snapped is regularly sized hand and the platform of the balcony the players stood on began to lower itself into the arena below. He stumbled, having to lean on the rising wall so as not to fall over. 

"Your first test is going to be purely based on your decision-making and reflexes, as well as your ability to work with others in forming pacts that can and will be used later." Sendak's voice continued to echo around the arena, "Be careful in who you choose. These are going to be the players who will either make or break you during these upcoming games."

The platform eventually locked itself into the metal ground of the arena. Panels flashed from one to the next in random movements along the ground of the field. Obstacles like tilted pillars of splintered wood and sharp slabs of metal walls jutted from the jagged ring. 

"You're also going to want to avoid the flashing panels. You step on one while it's lit and you'll be electrocuted instantly." Sendak's voice broke into a low chuckle, "You may also use the obstacles provided, but also know that the guards will be searching and chasing players to delete before they find a partner and other accomplices. They're in this for their own reward as well."

Keith stepped back when a panel he had been standing on suddenly buzzed to life. It illuminated his face and the sparks flew up suddenly. His eyes widened and he looked up, hearing more buzzes. The soldiers had begun to turn on their deletion sticks, fearlessly jabbing them against the metal ground with loud _bangs_. The circular heads of the sticks sparked just as the panel had, but the electric-like flare was black and purple, small pixels flashing from one electric flame to the next.

"You have 10 doboshes, players." Sendak announced as a quick explosion of pain erupted from Keith's left hand. He grunted, overhearing the same from the other players. He looked into his palm, hearing the low ticking, like that of a clock. A timer had been branded into his hand, displaying the time he had left to find himself a partner. 

But a single question remained in his mind. How do you make a pact?

"Select your partners wisely. Begin."

The timers began to suddenly tick down the remaining minutes and seconds to the players' immediate demises. The soldiers sprung forward toward each of them, trying to get at least one with their Deletion Sticks. Keith dove backwards when one nearly zapped his nose with sudden precision. He ran forward, seeing so many other players dart from the guards, not paying attention to the flashing panels that would send electricity coursing through their bodies if they even accidentally stepped upon it.

The crowd began to cheer from their places in the stands. They rooted for the guards who had began to chase down desperate others. Keith kept his eyes low, locking them onto any panel that had seemed to remain off for as long as he needed to step onto it and keep running. He had figured out that if he wanted to find someone, he'd have to hide. He wouldn't have long to do so, but he would have just enough time to use the judgement he needed to decide on a partner to form a pact with.

He looked up just in time to see a panel flash on. He gasped and dove out of the way, rolling against a nearby wall. He crawled rapidly into the shadow cast by the tall, large, splintered wall and peered around the edge, hearing the screams of two unfortunate other players, facing deletion at the hands of a ruthless Galran Soldier, who was playing in his own competition of deleting who he could in the swiftest way possible.

Keith gasped, watching as they fell to their knees, their arms and legs quite literally melting into small square pixels. They faded once they hit the ground, but the screams echoed once more for moments afterward.

"Oh my god..." Keith gasped, pressing against the wall and further into the shadow, hoping not to be seen.

Without warning however, another soldier burst forward and threw his deletion stick straight for him. He hit the wall first and Keith ducked just in time. He rolled quickly out the way, jumping to his feet and bursting into a run about the distressed and chaotic arena. 

He skirted around screaming, crying, terrified, players, trying to keep himself collected for as long as he could. His heart thudded in his throat, and his eyes darted back and forth. 

What was he to do? Who was he going to decide on?

He could hear the loud thudding footsteps of the soldier that stormed after him. He could hear the buzzing of the staff that threatened his very existence. He turned a corner, ducking as the soldier just barely clipped his head with the staff. Keith stumbled as a panel suddenly flashed on. He jumped to the side, darting in a different direction. He had to get away from the soldier. Or better yet, find someone to make a pact with him. 

He skidded to a stop, looking back and forth for anywhere to hide. A voice drifted to his ears from nearby.

"Hey! Give me your hand! We don't have very long!"

Keith looked down and locked eyes with Lance, who had hid behind another slab of metal that jutted from the checkered floor. He'd offered his hand up to him, looking nervously at the soldier who still chased Keith. He looked right back.

"Keith, come on!" He extended his arm slightly.

Before he could become aware of his actions, he'd already latched onto Lance's arm. Lance pulled him over with a strong yank. A burst of pain flashed through Keith's entire body and he let out a startled cry. He opened his eyes again. He didn't know what had just happened, but something was different. His hand was throbbing. His mind felt different, almost like it had expanded. It was connected to someone else's.

Lance had clutched his hand, a mixture of fear and relief in his eyes. He stared in a single direction, not daring to separate from Keith for the life of him. Keith looked up as a shadow loomed over the two of them.

The Galran Soldier had found them. His narrowed eyes glared down at Lance, then Keith, and then at their clasped hands. He growled menacingly at them, reluctantly admitting defeat. He snapped at Keith before finally turning to scope out his next victim. Neither Lance nor Keith would move from that very spot for what felt like an eternity. They were safe. They'd passed the first test. 

Keith's eyes trailed over to Lance. He had successfully convinced himself to calm down. Lance looked at him.

"...you okay?" He let a satisfied smile cross his lips.

"Yeah." Keith nodded briefly, not helping but to do the same. He looked up to the timer displayed over their heads. They had less than a minute to wait it out.

At this point, there had been less action than previously. Players no longer darted everywhere you looked. They had either found pact partners and were waiting in hiding for the closure of the opening ceremony of the games, or they had been of the less fortunate players who had faced deletion before they could have even tried finding companions. The silence was apparent, and the crowd around the arena had lost interest in the event once so many people had been deleted.

That didn't keep them from urging the soldiers to keep trying to find more victims. This all came to an abrupt halt when the timer buzzed and all went silent. Sendak smirked and stepped up to the edge of the balcony just to get a better look at the arena and the players within.

The soldiers had stopped moving, all standing in uniform position. They had finally switched off their staffs, paying close attention to the next command he was going to give them.

"All remaining players." His voice sounded as it did before, deep and loud, "Come forward with your companion. Be ready to get sorted."

Keith felt Lance move reluctantly against him. Lance stood up and pulled Keith to his feet, carefully coming forward to join a line of players that had begun to form. Keith could feel the hundreds of eyes that stared him down from the silent audience. He looked up. Sendak was gone.

"All those who are still present will follow my commands. I am Commander Prorok, and I am the sorter for these games." Another voice suddenly commanded from much closer, pacing back and forth in the line, "Listen closely to the name I will give you, for that is to be your class. You cannot remove yourself or change classes unless you want to doom both you and your pact partner."

He spoke quickly, not stopping for questions. Keith leaned forward and turned his head to look at him. He had a furry build, much like Sendak did. Two saber-like teeth jutted from his bottom lip and a pair of glowering yellow eyes stared each and every player down. 

"Cardinal. Cardinal. Vigor. Cardinal. Vigor." He began to walk down the line, abruptly yanking the players apart, separating them into their groups as he gave them their names decisively, "Cardinal. Vigor. Vigor."

Keith could hear him come closer with every passing moment. He turned when he heard Lance silently squeak with surprise. Prorok had gotten to them much quicker than Keith would have expected. 

"Vigor." He said, grabbing Lance's arm and pulling him to join the other players that had been sorted the same way. He stepped forward, locking eyes with Keith and pausing for a moment.

Keith didn't move. He stared Prorok straight on, not breaking eye contact with him. Prorok gripped his arm, yanking him in the same direction he did Lance.

"Vigor." He said, moving down the line without giving Keith a second glance. 

Keith stumbled forward, joining the huddled players. Lance joined his side, a wave of relief having taken him over again. His partner had been sorted into the same class as him. He didn't know what the classes signified, but he didn't have to worry about getting separated from the one person he thought he could trust. 

"What do these classes mean?" Lance whispered to Keith. 

"How should I know?" Keith shrugged, looking at him.

Suddenly, a loud collective sound of weapons on armor clanged and grabbed everyone's attention once more. The soldiers had stepped forward and positioned themselves behind each player. 

"Players, you have passed the first test of The Galra Game. Congratulations." Prorok said, his voice just as loud as Sendak's had been, "However, do not let this victory allude your thinking. From this moment forward, the games with get more brutal and more difficult. Stay with your companion. Follow all orders to the slightest thing. Pay attention. Trust no one. Not your old friend. Not your companion. Not even yourself."

Lance's hand hovered beside Keith's. For now, they were all the other had. Even if they couldn't fully trust each other, who else were they going to trust? Prorok had begun to walk between the groups, locking eyes with each player as he went.

"Reports of both your well being and your class assignments have been sent back to your respective planet. No communication is to take place other than that of the reports we must approve before sending out." He continued, glaring at Keith before moving on, "Tomorrow, the games will continue whether you are ready or not. May luck be on your side."

He stopped and lifted his chin. As if on cue, Keith felt a sudden impact on the back of his head. He fell forward and began to black out, the already unconscious Lance at his side. A collective slew of voices announced as he was overtaken by unconsciousness.

_"Vrepit Sa."_


End file.
